Earth-19/Titles
This is a list of why every episode has the title that is does in Young Plumbers. Season 1 Pilot, Part 1 A pilot episode is the name usually given to the first episode of a series. Pilot, Part 2 See Pilot, Part 1 Pop Quiz A pop quiz is an unexpected test. When the recruits arrive at the Academy, they are tested immediately when Vilgax attacks. They were not expecting this, either. Lesson Learned Zon learns his lesson about messing with thins that he shouldn't mess with such as the Shuffler. Organization The title of this episode refers to the Elite. This is the first episode in which the Elite are mentioned. The Bully The titular character of this episode is Crash, who bullies other students. New Student The titular character of this episode is Rex, who joins the recruits as a new student. Expelled The Magisters expel Rex from the Academy following the events of the previous episode. Assembly The recruits have an assembly for the end of the month. Public Enemies The titular characters of this episode are Lotin and Ra'ol Set. While they try to act as enemies in public, they are secretly both working for the same team. Report The recruits get assigned a report to write in this episode. Dark Days This episode gets its title from both Darkstar, and the Dark Ages, which was a time of struggle and little scientific and technological advancement. In this episode, the recruits lose their powers and struggle fighting with other methods. Secret Student The titular character of this episode is Water, who goes to the Villain's Academy, even though he is secretly a spy for the Plumbers. Detention The title of this episode refers to the fact that recruits are forced to serve detention in this episode. Comprehension The recruits finally start to piece together what exactly the Elite is planning. Paper and Pencil Obviously, the titular characters of this episode are Paper and Pencil. Pencil is a clone of Paper created by the Elite. Cheaters The titular characters of this episode are Brian and Jack, who get caught cheating during the written portion of a test. Unit Test A unit test is a planned assessment on everything a group of students has learned since the last test. In this case, the test doesn't go as planned. Season 2 Alien Invaders The titular group of this episode is the entire Salimorian Invasion Force, who warns the Earth about an upcoming invasion. Rookies The titular characters of this episode are Nick, Nar, Sub, Will, and Cassie, who are the new students joining he veterans at the Academy. Rivalry This title described the relationship between the Plumbers' Academy and Villain's Academy. Best Served Cold This episode comes from the phrase "revenge is best served cold" but it really doesn't refer to this at all. The main reason the episode has this title is because it takes place mostly on an ice planet. Patient Zero The zero patient of a virus is either the first person to have been affected or the person to cause the virus. In this case, patient zero is Chemestris because she gives the recruits the virus. Time Bomb While not fully clear, the title of this episode comes from the creature living on Ranova, who is quite literally a ticking time bomb. If he keeps releasing the energy uncontrollably, he will eventually rip a hole in the space time continuum. Unfinished Business This episode refers to the mission that Crash never finished; the one where he would defeat the recruits, although this time he has other things to get done, too. Hometown Hero The titular character of this episode is Rylton, who is fighting in his own hometown's championship arena and is considered by everyone in the arena to be the best fighter around. Alpha and Omega Alpha and Omega are the first and last letters of the Greek alphabet, respectively, but the title of this episode mainly refers to the fact that Alpha is in the episode. And Then There Were None This episode's title comes from the book of the same name. It is also a pun on the name of the original Ben 10 episode and is a reference to the fact that no more crystals need to be found. Ghosts in the Machine A ghost in the machine is a hidden secret or truth that he long been kept hidden. While this is true, the episode also gets its title from the ghost like shadow that leads Sci to the machine with a sword near it. Field Trip A field trip is a school event when a class leaves the school to go somewhere else. In this case, the class are the mysterious arrivals and the somewhere else is Earth 19. Mid Term, Part 1 A mid term is a test given at the middle of a term. This episodes takes place right around the midway point in the series. Mid Term, Part 2 See Mid Term, Part 1 Season 3 The Invasion An invasion is when one group of people moves their forces onto the territory of an enemy. The Salimorian army arrives in this episode and begins to attack the Earth, making it an invasion. Ancient History The ancient history learned in this episode is the story of the Sages and the Guardian. Crash Course A crash course is when a group of teachers teaches only the need-to-know material to a group of students in a short amount of time so that they could pass a test or complete a project. The crash course is given by Paper, Sci, and Toon as they teach the others tactics they hadn't yet learned. Insight To have insight is to know something that is going to happen in the future, also called foresight. When Future Paper and Future Toon come back from the year 2038, they tell the recruits what the world will be like and what they think they should do to stop it. Terminal Velocity Terminal velocity, as defined by dictionary.com, is "the velocity at which a falling body moves through a medium, as air, when the force of resistance of the medium is equal in magnitude and opposite in direction to the force of gravity" or in other words a really fast speed. This refers to the chase that the Elite leads the recruits on. The Guardian The title of this episode refers to a character that is the Guardian, part of the prophecy in the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. That character is Paper. Interior This title refers to the fact that Nar has successfully infiltrated the Elite by taking over King Arthur. It also may refer to Hornbok being on the interior of the Salimorian Castle with most of the Elite not knowing that he was alive. Lastly it could refer to Ancy, who gets into the interior of the Plumbers' Academy and then finally destroys it. Critical Point A critical point is when the force of something gets to a certain level and activates whatever it is meant to activate. It could also mean a turning point, and in this case, it means both. The momentum of the invasion on Earth greatly switches in favor of the Elite, but the energy that the recruits have is expresses in the form of the destruction of the Villain's Academy. Creativity The title refers to the frequent use of the word in the episode. Literally it refers to the cleverness of the recruits when figuring out the password to the Dome and in other scenarios as well. Hide and Seek The sage Grief leads the recruits on a chase throughout the galaxy, by directing them first to Kali and then to Dovano. She is hiding and the recruits have to find her. Partnership This refers to the deal that the recruits were about to make with the Elite to join them, but the deal fell through. Search and Destroy The search refers to the fact that one team goes to search for a piece of the sword of Rigon, while another team destroys the dome in Rio. Search and destroy is also a military term referring to the directions that should you find something, you should destroy it. Dead or Alive This refers to the fact that Ra'ol Set tells his brother Amon Set to bring the recruits in alive, but Amon Set himself wants to kill them. Warning Signs A warning sign is something that happens in preparation for something else to happen, almost always when in a bad situation. This refers to the Magisters going to Salimore and realizing that Ra'ol Set has planned to kill his own father. It may also refer to warning signs as alarms, which could refer to the jail break in the Null Void prison. Redemption This refers to David Stavo, who tries to redeem himself by helping the Plumbers stop his son, although his redemption was faked. Liberation To liberate something is to free it from enemy control, which refers to the Plumber's destruction of the final two domes. Liberation also means trying to achieve equal rights or status, which could refer to Chemestris claiming that her plans in this episode will make it so she is no longer the laughing stock of the Elite. Hindsight Hindsight means recognition of the nature or requirements of a situation, event, etc., after its occurrence. This refers to Hornbok, who is forced to confront his past when he and the recruits go to the deadly Dominion Region, where he nearly died. It also refers to Paper, who is also forced to confront his past in the trial with Rage. It is here where he learns that Lotin killed his parents. In general, it also refers to the prophecy in the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum as a whole, not just in this episode. Man in the Mirror The man in the mirror in this episode is Virton, in two ways. Firstly, it refers to a literal mirror, meaning the Mirror of the Stars, the Virton is the owner. Secondly, it refers to Virton's change in heart, converting from villain to hero after realizing that he was wrong all along. Tales of Suspense This episode takes its name from a series of Marvel comics that ran from 1959 until 1968. The comics featured mainly Iron Man and Captain America, the former of which has a villain named the Mandarin, of which the Ringmaster is based off of. This episode acts as a conclusion of the Ringmaster's arc. A Crown's Ransom This episode has a literal title that refers to the fact that a crown is stolen and put up for a ransom. Final Exam, Part 1 A final exam is exactly what it sounds like: A test given to be the last in the class, usually to determine what grades the students will get in said class. Therefore, the title is literal, metaphorical, and real-world based. Literally, the title stems from the fact that the battle with Rigon, in the Mediterranean, around the Earth, and around the galaxy truly is the final test for the recruits. Metaphorically, it refers to the battle with Rigon being the end-all, be-all of the Elite's plans, and determines if they will succeed or fail. In the real-world, the episode serves at the series finale, and therefore is somewhat of a final test for the staff. Final Exam, Part 2 See Final Exam, Part 2 Final Exam, Part 3 See Final Exam, Part 3 Set 1 Comics Rituals This comic gets its title from the ritual performed in this episode by Charmcaster, Hex, Marion, and Lutallo. Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd